Custom Gang
A Custom Gang is a unique, user-created gang for use in the BattleTanx: Global Assault multiplayer mode. Gameplay Custom Gangs can be unlocked with the code "TRDDYBRRKS", which is given to you upon completion of the campaign. Correctly entering the code will show the message "Custom Gang", and you will be able to input another code. The combination of characters you add for this code will determine which tanks and powerups the gang will have (see below for an extensive list of possible combinations). Upon starting a multiplayer game with selectable gangs, you can now select the custom gang you have created. Combinations Here are the four best gangs for multi-play action you can create right here, right now. On the spot! — — — GANG 1: BLCKB1RD Gang Name: Bravo Company Contains: M1A1 (Starter Tank) Marksmen Hornet M2 Hydra Goliath (Secondary Powerup of Choice: Lasers) — — — GANG 2: 0BJ3CT1V3 Gang Named: Project Manhatten Contains: Hornet (x2) (Starter Tank) Goliath Rattler FLP-E tank (Secondary Powerup of Choice: Nuke?) — — — GANG 3: BKGN Gang Name: Nightriderz Contains: Mototank (x3) (Starter Tank) Hovertank FLP-E Tank (Secondary Powerup of Choice: Bouncing Betties) — — — Gang 4: DSTRBD Gang Name: Magical Malefactors Contains: HoverTank(x2) (Starter Tank) FLP-E Tank(x2) Inferno (Secondary Powerup of Choice: Teleporters) — — — And heres the rest of them you can try out also! CHCLTCKT — Rattler, Marksman, Moto, 2 FLP-E VNNLACCRM — Goliath, Hover, Rhino, Moto, FLP-E FDG — 2 Moto, Marksman, Rattler, FLP-E SKYWLKR — 2 Moto, Hover, Hydra, M1-A1 STRBNNY — 2 Marksman, M1-A1, Moto, FLP-E SNTCLS — 2 Goliath, Rhino, M1-A1, FLP-E BRCCL — 2 Moto, 2 Inferno, Goliath VGTBLS — 2 Moto, Inferno, Goliath, FLP-E DYNMT — 2 Hornet, Rattler, FLP-E, Goliath TMT — 2 Moto, Hydra, M1-A1, Rhino TRRR — 3 Moto, Hornet, Hover TNGY — Rattler, Goliath, M1-A1, Marksman, Hover MQXCSSL — Rhino, Goliath, Hornet, FLP-E, Marksman PBJ — 2 M1-A1, Moto, Marksman, Goliath FRK — 2 Moto, 2 Rattler, Hydra-Shields JCKNTHBX — 5 FLP-E-Bouncing Betties GOD — Goliath, Hornet, M1-A1, Mototank, Hovertank-Plasma bolts & Nuke SGG — 3 Goliaths, Inferno, Moto-Cloaking VCTRY — 2 M1-A1, 3 Goliath-Swarmers STOMP — Goliath, Marksman, FLP-E, Hornet, Moto-Guided Missiles & Cloaking MM — Rhino, Marksman, 2 Goliath, M1-A1-Flamethrower (Teddy bear symbol)Z — 3 Marksman, Rhino, Rattler-Gun Buddies 69 — Rhino, M1-A1, Marksman, Goliath, FLP-E-Laser DOG — M1-A1, Inferno, Hornet, Goliath, Hovertank-Flamethrower & Grenades DH — Hydra, 2 M1-A1, 2 Goliath-Teleporters V — Goliath, Moto, Hovertank, Hornet, Rattler-Grenades & Laser 1600PENNSYL — Goliath, 2 Hornet, M1-A1, Marksman-Nuke? & Bouncing Betties SRR — Inferno, 2 Moto, Hovertank, Rattler-Laser & Flamethrower ROCK — 3 Hovertanks, FLP-E, Moto-Teleport MOCK — 3 Rattler, FLP-E, Hovertank-Cloak ROOSVLT — 3 FLP-E, Goliath, Marksman-Mines BSSTNK — 3 M1-A1, Goliath, Hornet-Swarmers PRLMNT — 3 M1-A1, Hydra, Inferno-Shields LMPBZKT — 2 M1-A1, 2 hovers, Inferno-Nuke STWRS — 2 Rhinos, 2 Hornets, FLP-E, M1-A1-Swarmers CST0MGNG — 3 Goliaths, FLP-E, Moto-Bounce Shots SCRMMCHN — Goliath, 2 Hydras, M1-A1, FLP-E-Guided Missiles SST1TTNT — 3 FLP-E, 2 M1-A1-Nuke T0LT — Hornet, M1-A1, FLP-E, Rhino, Hydra-Bouncing Betties SPNSHNK — Goliath, 2 M1-A1, Marksman, Moto-Bouncing Betties GDSMCK — Goliath, FLP-E, Hornet, M1-A1, Marksman-Cloaking MTLLC — 2 Moto, Hornet, M1-A1, Hydra-Nuke SLYR — 2 M1-A1, 2 Hornet, Marksman-Cloaking FRFCTRY — 2 M1-A1, Marksman, Moto, Inferno-Swarmers MDVYN — Goliath, Hydra, FLP-E, Rhino, Marksman-Nuke LQDGNG — 2 M1-A1, Rhino, Hydra, Marksman-Gun Buddies MHKNS — 2 Hydra, Goliath, Rhino, Rattler-Teleport PNTM — 3 FLP-E, Moto, Goliath-Flamethrower KRN — 2 Hydra, Hornet, Inferno, Hovertank-Teleport SHD — FLP-E, 2 Moto, Hydra, Goliath-Guided Missles SPKY — 2 Hovertank, Goliath, Inferno, Moto-Nuke? SPRMN — Goliath, 2 Rhino, 2 M1-A1-Radar CLDWRRRS — Goliath, Inferno, 2 FLP-E, Hornet-Radar YNKS — 2 M1-A1, Inferno, Marksman, Hydra-Lasers SCRBYPPPY — 2 Hydra, FLP-E, Hovertank, M1-A1, Shields DRTTT — 2 Goliath, Moto, Hornet, Hydra-Cloaking DRDOK — FLP-E, Hydra, Hovertank, M1-A1, Rattler-Nuke? BSTWRS — FLP-E, M1-A1, Hornet, 2 Rhino-Swarmers LYMPCS — Goliath, 2 Hovertank, FLP-E, Hydra-Nuke? BSTMCHNS — Hornet, Goliath, FLP-E, Rhino, Marksman-Teleport CVMN — Hovertank, Rhino, Hornet, 2 M1-A1-Gun Buddies, Laser KN — 2 Hovertank, Hydra, Goliath, FLP-E-Radar MRC — 3 Goliath, Rhino, M1-A1-Flamethrower RSS — Hydra, 2 FLP-E, 2 Goliath-Guided Missles SPRPWR — M1-A1, FLP-E, Rhino, Hydra, Inferno-Swarmers NRVN — 2 Marksman, 2 Rattler, M1-A1-Bouncing Betties WCW — 2 Hornet, Goliath, M1-A1, Hovertank-Gun Buddies WWF — M1-A1, Marksman, Goliath, Inferno, FLP-E-Radar R0B — 2 M1-A1, Hydra, Mototank, Goliath-Lasers Z0MB — 2 Marksman, Rattler, Goliath, FLP-E-Plasma Bolts R0BZ0MB — M1-A1, Hydra, Goliath, FLP-E, Marksman-Grenades BFFR — 2 Mototank, 2 Goliath, M1-A1-Cloak 0RGY —2 Goliath, 2 FLP-E, Hornet-Guided Missles DDLY — Rattler, FLP-E, M1-A1, Inferno, Hovertank-Turbo VNDFRTKFR — 2 Goliath, Hornet, Mototank, Rattler-Swarmers HLLH0L — 2 Hovertank, 2 Marksman, Mototank-Swarmers HVN — M1-A1, 3 Mototank, Hornet-Mines MNSN — Hydra, Rattler, FLP-E, Inferno, Goliath-Bouncing Betties P0T — 2 Marksman, M1-A1, FLP-E, Hovertank-Gun Buddies BGSH0W — 3 FLP-E, Goliath, Mototank-Mine Notes & Trivia *Only 4 custom gangs can be created at one time. *Custom Gangs do not appear to be available in the Playstation version of Global Assault. External Links *Custom Gang Guide at GameFAQS Category:Gangs Category:Global Assault Gangs